


Ten Over

by eclecticxdetour



Series: Soft Bro [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Endearments, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian helps Chris practice for the frat's charity golf tournament and then they celebrate its success.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Over

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place sometime after Bro. Chris and Sebastian aren't exactly long-term yet, but are pretty much exclusive. 
> 
> I also do not claim to be a golf expert.
> 
> This chapter is inspired by [this](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/post/100910990891/hongcha8129-x), [this](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/post/100908276391), [this](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/post/100904823996), and [this](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/post/100904889061/35wangfeng-chris-evans-playing-golf).

**Title** : Ten Over  
**Pairing** : Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan  
**Word Count** : 4500  
**Rating** : 18+  
**Warnings** : college au, fratbro!Chris, safe sex, anal sex, oral sex, anal fingering, endearments  
**Spoilers** : None  
**Disclaimer** : This is in no way real, I do not own or know any of these people. This is a product of my own imagination and I just thought I would share.  
**Summary** : Sebastian helps Chris practice for the frat's charity golf tournament and then they celebrate its success.  
**A/N** : This chapter is inspired by [this](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/post/100910990891/hongcha8129-x), [this](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/post/100908276391), [this](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/post/100904823996), and [this](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/post/100904889061/35wangfeng-chris-evans-playing-golf).

 

“You are _very_ good at this,” sighed Chris, standing from the table and crossing his arms. He took the club Sebastian handed him and leant down to scan his golf ball before putting it on the tee.

“It's pretty easy when your form is good,” answered Sebastian, sitting at their table and shoving cheese fries into his mouth. He watched Chris shake out his legs, hips shimmying as Chris adjusted his stance. Chris arched his back and shifted his grip on the driver. “No no no,” he said, wiping his fingers and then stepping up behind Chris. Rubbing a palm between Chris' shoulders, he advised, “Keep your back straight and bend your knees a little.”

“Tryna teach me how to golf or something else?” asked Chris, laughing. Sebastian sighed and rolled his eyes, corner of his mouth tipped in the smallest of smiles. He did as Sebastian suggested. “This feels better already.”

“Relax a bit, man, it's just a ball, alright?” Sebastian stepped back behind the hazard line and told Chris to take a practice swing. Chris looked out over the range and then back down to the ball, feet planted as he twisted his upper body, driver skimming the top of the golf ball and barely popping it over the ledge of the upper deck. “You weren't _actually_ supposed to hit the ball that time.”

Chris laughed and lifted off his cap, pushing his fingers through his hair. “The club's just so long, dude. How am I meant to take a practice swing when there's so little space?”

“These stalls aren't meant for huge guys like you,” teased Sebastian, stepping in and urging Chris toward the end of the mat opposite the tee. “You're lucky there's nobody to whack in the stall behind us.” He stepped behind Chris and crept onto the tips of his toes, wrapping his arms around Chris' waist. Looking over Chris' shoulder, he fixed Chris' grip on the club. Chris hummed and rocked back into his hips, smirking over his groan and adopting the advised stance. He let go of Chris' hands and then squeezed Chris' waist, stepping away to take his place behind the caution line. “Okay, when you swing backward you gotta let your weight shift with the movement. On your forward swing, your back leg should swivel toward the direction you're swinging.”

Chris glanced dubiously at him.

“Listen, my step-dad drilled all'a this into me so I know what I'm talking about.”

“It's not that, Seb, I trust you, dude, definitely. I just don't know how I'm gonna relax when you're giving me all this shit to think about,” laughed Chris, half-smiling at Sebastian and then frowning down at his imaginary target.

“You'll do fine,” assured Sebastian. “Keep your attention on the ball during your whole swing, okay? Follow it even after you make contact with the club.”

Chris let out a slow breath and took his practice swing, legs smoothly shifting as he completed a full arc.

“Exactly like that. Do the same thing with the ball now,” said Sebastian, scanning a new ball and setting it on the rubber tee. He sat at the table, eating another handful of fries as Chris psyched himself up to hit the ball.

Chris stepped up to the ball, glancing from it toward the flag he wanted to hit. Inhaling deeply, he relaxed, keeping his attention on the golf ball and swinging. He watched his ball arc through the air, getting the lift he wanted and landing a little short of the flag, ball bouncing onto the wide green around the flag.

“A hundred sixty yards man, not bad,” said Sebastian, looking at the screen once it had registered Chris' distance. Chris beamed at him and he laughed, Chris chuckling a little breathlessly in return. Balancing the club against the side of the stall, Chris left it there before sitting across from him and digging in to their cheese fries. “If you had more room I'm sure you wouldn't be worried about putting more strength behind your swings so you could easily smack it two hundred yards on a fairway.”

“You think so?” asked Chris, taking a pull of his beer and looking hopefully at Sebastian.

“Could probably get a respectable score for a newbie if you hit every ball like you just did,” answered Sebastian, biting through half of a Buffalo slider.

“Man, good thing our team's only doing the back nine; I can't imagine doing that for eighteen fuckin' holes,” laughed Chris, rolling his beer bottle between his palms. “Golf is _not_ my sport.”

Sebastian shrugged, mouth full of the rest of the chicken slider as he said, “But it's for a good cause.”

“Yup, and it's pretty fuckin' sweet that I've got my own super hot golf instructor to help me practice,” said Chris, winking across at Sebastian, smiling when Sebastian almost snorted beer out of his nose.

“It's no hardship having a smokin' student, either,” answered Sebastian, nudging Chris' foot under the table. Chris nudged back and he looked up at Chris, breath of a laugh escaping him when they caught each other's gaze, Chris' cheeks a little pink.

Sebastian broke eye contact, tilting his head and grabbing another slider as he asked, “So, how is this tournament supposed to raise any money?”

“Well, the country club's agreed to donate a percentage of their concession profits and there's a suggestion of a donation of at least five bucks to watch the tournament. Then people can pick their favorite player and, since we're all pretty awful, they can pick a price to donate for every hole we make with a bogey or under.”

“Their favorite player?” asked Sebastian, rubbing his foot along the inside of Chris' calf. “So I'll be supporting Hiddleston, obviously.”

“You better be supporting _me_ , asshole,” laughed Chris, flicking half a fry at Sebastian's head. “Though I can't fault you for wanting to support Tom; that dude is a _saint_. But I mean the more donations the better, so if you want to you can support both of us. Y'know as long as you give more for me.”

Sebastian grinned and shook his head. “Like I've got the cash to sponsor more than my absolute favorite player.”

Chris ducked his head and smiled, “Shut up.” He ate a handful of cheese fries and then stood, wiping his fingers.

“Yeah, so...sorry, but Tom's getting my money.”

“ _You_ ,” groaned Chris, curling his arm around Sebastian's neck and squeezing Sebastian's face against his belly.

“Hey. _Hey!_ ” Sebastian laughed, shoving at Chris' hips and huffing once he pulled away. “You'll get my donations, you meatball. But y'gotta practice more if you're aiming to get bogeys.”

Scanning another ball, Chris teed up, wiggling his hips before swinging. He took his eyes off the ball, popping it a foot off the deck and hanging his head.

Sebastian sighed and stood, patting Chris' shoulder and counting out the six balls they had left in their side tray. “You're gonna need another bucket.”

Chris gasped, mock-offended. He flipped the club, holding the head in his hand and poking Sebastian's ass with the handle as Sebastian turned away with their ball bucket, laughing.

 

 

 

Sebastian had been impressed with Chris' performance on the tenth hole. He hit a solid drive from the tee, golf ball flying straight, but he knew Chris held back with the strength of his swing, ball falling the shortest of the Chris-es. Chris par-ed the hole, though, sinking a thirteen foot putt and earning a celebratory kiss.

That was five dollars Sebastian would be donating in Chris' name. They settled at the eleventh hole, Hemsworth slicing his ball into a bunker before Chris' turn. Focusing his phone on Chris, he thumbed record, Chris positioning himself behind the ball. His form was great, knees bent, back straight. He wiggled his legs again, not practicing before he swung the club for all he was worth. Chris whiffed. Took his eyes off the ball too early and swung the club like a baseball bat.

Sebastian snorted, whispering “ _Smooth_ ” as Chris shielded his eyes from the sun and pretended to check the progress of his ball. Everyone chuckled and quickly quieted as Chris set himself up for another swing. He kept recording, watching Chris take his eyes off the ball again and only pop it eight feet off of the tee. “ _Meatball_ ,” he laughed, stopping the recording as Chris waited for Pratt to tee off.

Pratt hit a fantastic drive and Chris' second shot from eight feet onto the fairway managed to make it a few feet past Pratt's. He waited for Chris as the rest of the crowd advanced up the fairway. Chris frowned as he approached, burying his face against his shoulder when Chris reached him. “Y'gotta relax, man,” said Sebastian, patting Chris' back and smiling against Chris' cheek.

“I got too cocky,” laughed Chris, pulling back and wrapping his arm around Sebastian's shoulders, humming when Sebastian curled his left arm around his waist, guiding them as they followed the crowd.

“You'll be _very_ happy to know I captured _everything_ ,” teased Sebastian, pinching Chris' hip. Chris noogied his head and he wrinkled his nose, letting go of Chris to flatten his hair.

“You better not show that to the rest of the frat.”

Sebastian cocked a brow, walking backward in front of Chris. He hadn't been planning on showing it with the frat's highlight footage from the tournament, but with that idea planted in his head he smirked and turned back around, quickening his steps.

“Sebastian. _Sebastian!_ ” Chris laughed behind him and raced to catch up.

 

 

 

Back at the frat house, Chris went into the kitchen to grab a drink and Sebastian grinned down at his phone. He addressed the living room, “Can I take over the TV for a minute?”

“You got something good?” asked Pratt, tossing Sebastian the remote.

“Somethin' better than good,” said Sebastian, pulling up the video on his phone and mirroring it on the television.

Chris came back into the living room, focused on drinking his soda when he dropped down next to Sebastian on the sofa. He pressed play once Chris gave the TV his attention, eyes going wide, nearly spilling his drink on the carpet in his hurry to set it on the coffee table.

“You said you weren't gonna show it!” groaned Chris, narrowing his eyes at Sebastian when he caught sight of Sebastian's devious grin.

“You gotta admit it's pretty funny,” said Sebastian, leaning out of Chris' reach and keeping Chris away from his phone. The room 'ooh-ed' in sympathy when Chris whiffed on screen, Chris rolling his eyes and scrambling toward him. He gasped, Chris wriggling his way on top of him, pinning him on the couch and snatching the phone out of his flailing hand.

Chris sat heavily on Sebastian's hips and looked at the TV, letting the video loop one more time and chuckling when he barely nudged the ball off the tee, smiling over Sebastian's quiet, fond utterance of 'meatball.' He stopped the video and set Sebastian's phone next to his soda on the table. “So I screwed up the second hole; I still did the best out of the Chris-es.”

“You did,” grinned Sebastian, sliding his hands up Chris' thighs and teasing his fingers beneath the hem of Chris' polo, “still didn't beat Frank, though.”

“Frank's good at all sports so he doesn't count,” said Chris, eyes darkening as he shivered, shifting against Sebastian's crotch. Sebastian's gaze flickered to his mouth and he grinned, sliding his tongue over his lips. Sebastian whined beneath him and he ducked down, kissing Sebastian's pretty mouth, Sebastian squeezing his waist.

“I'm all for you guys getting some, but you've got a perfectly _private_ bedroom upstairs, bro.”

“He's not wrong,” gasped Sebastian, inching his hands around Chris' back and tracing the dip of Chris' spine.

“ _Yeah._ ” Chris clambered off of Sebastian and helped him off the couch, grabbing Sebastian's phone and winking. “Let's go celebrate my plus ten.”

He followed Chris out of the living room and up the stairs, laughing, “Plus ten. We talking about your score or your dick?”

Chris looked back at him and snorted, “You're delusional. But I'm flattered.”

“Sure feels that big when you're inside me,” said Sebastian, shoving Chris' bedroom door closed with his foot and pushing Chris toward his unmade bed.

“Yeah?” asked Chris, sitting on the edge of the mattress and pulling Sebastian onto his lap. Sebastian pressed flush against him, draping both arms around his neck and grinding down on his cock. He groaned and closed his eyes, palms finding Sebastian's hips and holding there as Sebastian moved.

“ _Yeah_ ,” breathed Sebastian, scratching his fingers through Chris' hair and pulling Chris' head back. He leant in and kissed Chris' throat, humming when Chris' fingers tightened over his waist. “Wanna feel you now. Thick and hard, stretching me open. Would you like that?”

“ _God_ , Bash, hell yes,” whispered Chris, opening his eyes and sliding his hands around to Sebastian's ass, squeezing his cheeks through his jeans.

“Mm, smell like grass and sweat,” said Sebastian, nuzzling the hollow of Chris' throat and dragging his tongue over Chris' skin. Chris groaned and dropped his head back between his shoulders, exposing more of his throat to his kisses. He tugged the collar of Chris' polo aside, nibbling across Chris' tattoo.

“Want me to take it off?” Chris let go of Sebastian's ass and wedged his fingers under the hem of his shirt.

“Yes, come on.” Sebastian leant away so Chris could pull off his polo. He chewed on his bottom lip, letting Chris steady him as he pawed at Chris' chest, sliding his fingers through the fuzz on his pecs. Chris' nipples were tight under his thumbs. Pinching them, Chris moaned and rocked up between his thighs. “Yeah, you like this, huh,” he murmured, twisting and tugging, hitch in Chris' breathing making him smirk.

“Fuck yes, Sebastian, you know I do,” gasped Chris, sliding his hands up the back of Sebastian's shirt and dragging his nails along Sebastian's spine. Sebastian shivered under his palms. “C'mon, you too,” he said, waiting for Sebastian to lift his arms and then tugging his tee up and over Sebastian's head. He dropped it on top of his discarded polo and pulled Sebastian close, chest heaving against his own.

Sebastian cupped Chris' face, dragging his thumbs through Chris' facial hair and leaning in to suck on Chris' bottom lip. Chris hummed and tickled his flanks with his fingertips, bringing one hand up to cradle the back of his head as they kissed. He parted his lips, rolling his hips with the slide of their tongues. Moaning into Chris' mouth, he shifted closer, grinding his ass over Chris' erection and humping Chris' abdomen.

Chris dropped both of his hands to Sebastian's ass, sliding his hands beneath Sebastian's jeans and fingering his cleft. He pulled back and swiped his tongue over his lips, chuckling when Sebastian tried to keep kissing him, breathlessly whining his name. “None'a that, c'mere,” he whispered, scooting further back on his bed and holding on to Sebastian's ass. He twisted them around and laid Sebastian on his back, Sebastian's legs curling around his waist.

Fisting Chris' hair, Sebastian tugged Chris back to his mouth, catching Chris' top lip between his teeth and gently pulling. Groaning, Chris tongued his bottom lip and he parted his mouth, bucking his hips when Chris' tongue slid along his own. He pushed at the waistband of Chris' pants, unable to get them down very far with Chris' belt clinging to his hips. “Get this _off_ ,” he moaned, reaching down between them and fumbling with Chris' belt.

Chris chuckled against Sebastian's jaw and then sat up, Sebastian working his own jeans open as he undid his belt and shoved off his clothes. Sebastian's hands stilled at his waist, gaze riveted to the jut of his cock. “Can't really get inside you if you've still got your pants on, Seb,” he said, tugging at the bottom of Sebastian's pants, spurring Sebastian to hurriedly push at the bands of his jeans and boxer-briefs.

Clothes on the floor, Sebastian wrapped his legs around Chris' naked waist, bucking against Chris' cock. Chris cradled his face and leant down over him, eyes falling closed as Chris found his mouth. He stroked Chris' chest, squeezing his firm pecs. Chris moaned into his mouth, grinding between his legs.

Chris kissed Sebastian's chin dimple, pressing his mouth against it again when Sebastian giggled.

“ _Chris_ ,” sighed Sebastian, sliding his palms around to Chris' back, massaging the strong muscle as Chris sucked a bruise into his neck.

“Ready, baby? Want me to open you up?” asked Chris, leaning away and stroking Sebastian's cheek. Sebastian nodded, and he grinned, kneeling and gripping the underside of Sebastian's knees. “Gonna lick you. Get you nice and wet before using my fingers,” he whispered, scooting back and easing Sebastian's bent legs toward his chest.

“God, Chris, do it.” He reached down and held his legs back, lifting his hips and gasping when Chris slapped his ass. Chris grinned up at him and palmed his cheeks, revealing his cleft before kissing his hole. “ _Fuck_.”

Chris laughed, Sebastian shivering under the hot puff of his breath. He wet his lips, Sebastian hardly breathing as he leant in and traced the clench of muscle with the tip of his tongue. Sebastian rested a heel on his left shoulder and folded his fingers through his hair, fingers tightening to the rhythm of his tongue around Sebastian's rim.

“ _Jesus_ , that feels amazing,” murmured Sebastian, rubbing Chris' scalp and lifting his hips into every swipe of Chris' tongue. “More, Chris, _please_ ,” he begged, sliding his hand down to Chris' nape and curling there.

Sebastian relaxed under his lips and tongue, body loosening enough for him to tease a fingertip in alongside his tongue. Licking around his digit, Chris slicked Sebastian's hole, working his finger in to the base.

Releasing Chris' neck, Sebastian twisted toward Chris' nightstand. He pulled open the drawer and grabbed a condom and the lube. Chris circled his finger inside him and he gasped, almost losing his hold on his right leg. He pushed the stuff down toward Chris and buried his fingers in Chris' hair again. “Two fingers,” he said, rocking into the thrust of Chris' one finger.

Chris pulled back and licked his lips, inhaling deeply and grabbing the lube. He squeezed some over Sebastian's hole and coated his fingers. “Ready?” he asked, waiting for Sebastian's small nod and whisper of his name before dipping back between Sebastian's thighs. He slowly worked his fingers into Sebastian, gently lapping at Sebastian's asshole. The bitter taste of lube faded quickly under the swipes of his tongue. Sebastian moaned and writhed, fingers stroking over the shell of his ear and making him shudder.

“Chris, curl your fingers like— _yes_ ,” groaned Sebastian, buttock tightening under Chris' palm, Chris' fingertips brushing back and forth over his prostate.

“I was getting there, Bash, _relax_ ,” said Chris quietly, teasing Sebastian's prostate once more and then resuming the thrust of his fingers, fucking Sebastian's body, in and out and spreading his digits, Sebastian still so hot and tight around them. He leant in, circling his tongue around Sebastian's hole. His fingers were slick with spit and lube, sliding easily in the furl of Sebastian's ass.

“God yes, fuckin' lick my hole. Just like that, oh my _god_.” Chris pulled back and held his gaze, keeping him spread with his thumbs and sliding his tongue inside as deep as he could. Sebastian whined, resting both of his heels on Chris' shoulders and clinging to Chris' hair, pulling him closer, Chris' nose brushing his tight balls, beard rubbing the inner curves of his cheeks. “ _Holy fuck_. Chris. _Chris_! That's good, ah god, fuck me...”

Chris hummed and curled his tongue, grinning when Sebastian's hips bucked against his face. “Is that what you want?” he asked, watching Sebastian curl up and peel open the condom. Sebastian effortlessly rolled the condom down his cock, and he groaned, wrapping his fingers around the base as Sebastian spread lube over his sheathed dick.

Sebastian pressed his feet flat on the mattress and spread his legs, lifting his hips, focusing intently on Chris guiding his cock toward his hole. “Chris, _yes_ , fuck!” he gasped, brow furrowing and mouth falling open as Chris inched his hips forward. His hands shot out toward Chris, fingers folding over Chris' shoulders and stilling Chris' movements. “God _damn_ , hang on.” Shifting, he re-angled his hips, breathing hitching when Chris slid deeper inside him. “ _Fuck_ , okay.”

“God, Seb,” whispered Chris, eyes flickering over Sebastian's face as he settled balls deep.

He let his thighs fall apart, Chris bending over him, cock grinding over Chris' firm belly. Sebastian curled his arms around Chris' waist and caressed his sides, fingers gliding over Chris' hot, sweat damp skin. Chris groaned and pressed his forehead against his collarbone, Chris' palms framing his ribs on the mattress. “C'mon, Chris, _move_ ,” he urged, getting his hands full of Chris' ass and pulling their hips together.

“Yeah, _fuck_ ,” sighed Chris, rubbing his beard along Sebastian's throat before catching Sebastian's mouth and rolling his hips. He hissed, Sebastian's fingers digging into his ass cheeks as Sebastian threw his head back. Kissing Sebastian's throat, he fucked into Sebastian, one of Sebastian's hands burying in his hair and guiding his kisses.

He bit down when Sebastian asked him to, harder and higher than he'd done before. Sebastian keened beneath him, bucking into his thrusts and pulling hard on his hair. Chris licked over the reddened skin, knew his mark would show over any of the shirts Sebastian would wear. His cock twitched in the warm clench of Sebastian's ass, chest and ears flushing hot over the thought that someone would spot the love bite the second they went back downstairs.

Chris rocked slowly into him, cock dragging hot and thick inside him. He rubbed his hands down Chris' back, fingertips teasing the top curve of Chris' round little ass. Sebastian rubbed circles into the start of Chris' cleft, chuckling when Chris shivered on top of him.

“ _Sebastian_.”

He grinned and stroked Chris' waist, fingers gentle over Chris' skin as he leant up and licked into Chris' mouth. Chris groaned, sucking on Sebastian's lower lip. Pulling back, he gasped, rolling his body into Chris' movements. Precome slicked his abdomen and balls, dripping down around where Chris stretched him open. Chris shifted, balancing his palms either side of his head. He tipped his chin up and looked at Chris, quirking a brow and licking his lips before leaning up and nipping Chris' nipple.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” gasped Chris, slow thrusts faltering as his brow furrowed and he keened. Sebastian let go of his ass and palmed his other pec, twisting his left nipple and sucking hard at the other. “Hope you're close, you're gonna make me come like this.”

Sebastian stopped sucking and bit at his bottom lip, dropping his hand from Chris' pec to fist his cock. “Getting there,” he whispered, teasing his foreskin up and down the crown and moaning when he smeared his preejaculate around the sensitive head.

Chris looked down between their stomachs and groaned, thrusting hard. “Goddamn, I could spend all day watching you play with your cock,” he whispered, sitting up and kneeling between Sebastian's splayed legs. He curled his hands beneath Sebastian's knees, holding his legs out and quickening his thrusts, rocking hard and fast into Sebastian's yielding body.

“God, Chris, just like that, _yes_ ,” moaned Sebastian, jerking his dick and bucking into the grind of Chris' hips. Chris lifted his right leg and kissed the inside of his calf. He laughed breathlessly and Chris kissed his leg again, beard catching against the fuzz there when Chris rubbed his cheek against his skin. “Keep going, _fuck_.”

He guided Sebastian's leg around his waist, curling his fingers around Sebastian's cock, Sebastian hooking his other leg over his hip. “ _Yeah_ , baby, _fuck_ you feel so good,” panted Chris, sweat beading at his nape and sliding down his spine. “ _That's_ it,” he whispered, Sebastian arching beneath him, arms winding around him, Sebastian clinging to his back. “Gettin' close, aren't you, Bash. Gonna come for me?”

Sebastian gasped and nodded wildly, digging his heels into Chris' ass and his fingertips into Chris' shoulder blades. “ _Fuck_. Yes, _yes_ , Chris!” He groaned, fucking Chris' fist and rolling down on Chris' cock. Chris stayed buried to the base, pulling out just enough so that Chris' hips smacked into the backs of his thighs and ass when he pushed back inside. He slipped his fingers into Chris' hair and pulled Chris down against him, catching Chris' mouth as they moved together.

“Jesus, Sebastian,” whispered Chris, panting against Sebastian's mouth and propping himself up on his forearm. He stroked Sebastian's cock, curl of his fingers slick with Sebastian's precome. Sebastian hummed, hole clenching around him, Sebastian pulling him deeper. “ _Sebastian_. Seb, _fuck_ ,” he moaned hips twitching as he came, shivering and moaning into the curve of Sebastian's shoulder. “ _God_.”

Chris shuddered as he pulled out and Sebastian pouted, eyes widening when Chris shimmied down between his thighs and took his cock between his lips, thick fingers sliding into his hole. “ _Oh fuck,_ ” he keened, curl of Chris' fingers inside him making his spine bow. “God yes, Chris, _please._ ”

Closing his eyes, Chris focused on sucking Sebastian's cock, fingertips fluttering over Sebastian's prostate. He worked Sebastian's length with his fist, swirling his tongue around the crown. Sebastian fucked his mouth, tiny hitches of his hips that shifted his digits in Sebastian's body.

“ _Chris, fuck_ ,” gasped Sebastian, mouth falling open and hips jerking, cock spurting in the wet heat of Chris' mouth. “ _Chris_ ,” he sighed, legs quivering, Chris licking him clean. “Ah, get off,” he laughed, oversensitive, pushing his foot against Chris' shoulder and watching Chris run his thumb over his bottom lip before sucking on his finger.

“Yeah, you're welcome,” teased Chris, hissing as he pulled off the condom, tying it and then tucking it in the wrapper to throw away later. He groaned and curled up on top of Sebastian, grinning against his chest when Sebastian grumbled and pulled his comforter over them. “Fuck, if that's the celebration I get for participating, I can't imagine if I'd actually _won_.”

Sebastian hummed, stroking Chris' back as he teased, “Guess you'll find _that_ out after I visit Grillo later...”

“What does Frank--” Chris glanced up at Sebastian, lips tightly pressed together, Sebastian stifling a chuckle. “ _Shut up_ ,” he laughed, smacking Sebastian's chest and burying his snort in Sebastian's armpit.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
